My Sassy KP
by kmtdiccion
Summary: AU "Fate is building a bridge for someone you love." What happens when a lazy teenage blonde boy meets a undeniably 'sassy' redhead. One word: FUN! Follow their twist and turns of love as they learn more about their past history, especially the redhead's past and the event that made her like this. (Based on the original My Sassy Girl) (Reference: K/R of course :P) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP and the movie 'My Sassy Girl'

* * *

I've been searching on my external hard drive for movies when I bumped into an old movie I haven't seen a long time (4-5 years ago). Have you ever heard of the Korean (original) version of the movie 'My Sassy Girl'? Well, if not, watch it and I promise you it's all worth it! :)

As I watch that movie again, an idea popped inside my head. And here is it's product! Hope you enjoy this.

So without further adieu, I am glad to show you...

* * *

**"My Sassy KP"  
by:** kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter 1: "The Meeting"**

* * *

"Here we go. Please, don't move" The photographer said.

The blonde man in an Italian-fashioned business suit stood still, as the man behind the camera lens tried to take a picture-perfect shot. As he was about to press the button, the blonde man's phone began to ring. He hold his hand and said:

"Oh... Wait. Hold on."

The man took out his phone, and answered the call. He greeted "Hello"

"... Oh. Auntie."

"... Heh. Sorry. I'm on my way."

He sighed and continued "... I'm really sorry."

"... Yes, I'm coming. I'm just having my photo taken."

"... Okay. Bye."

The blonde hid his phone back on the pocket and smiled at the photographer. He said "Okay. I'm ready."

The man replied "Okay. Here we go. In Three. Two. One."

_FLASH!_

* * *

"... Any further questions will be answered by my spokesperson, Arty. Okay. I must go on a special meeting with my family. Thank you all and good bye."

The blonde man walked away from the horde of reporters trying desperately to get a scoop from the writer who wrote the smash-hitting film of the decade. His bodyguards earnestly pushed the pesky media men away, making a way for their boss. He went inside a limousine and it drove off the street. The blonde sighed in relief.

_"Wow, those media people were like vultures! What will I do without those bodyguards?" _He mused.

He took the phone and said "Tom, Bring me to Chez Coteaux in Middleton."

"Yes, sir."

He knew this would be a pretty long ride. The trip from Go City to Middleton lasts for about an hour, depending on the traffic. The writer opened a compartment and brought out a bottle of wine. He poured it in a champagne glass, half-filled. He was about to drink it until a voice called him "Mr. Stoppable?"

He literally sprayed the liquid out. The man took a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. He was surprised when he saw a young woman sitting on the other far side of the vehicle. She wore a simple collar shirt and jeans. Her big ID told him she's a media personnel. The blonde furrowed his eyes and stated with slight edge on his voice "I thought you were shooed away by my guards."

"Well, I am the one who will interview you about your life and success story, remember?"

He then suddenly realized she was his autobiographer. He smacked his face with his palm and said "Oh. Right. I remember. Sorry there."

"No big!" She said.

The eyes of the writer twitched for a second and then went back to normal. The woman felt a bit uneasy by her boss' sudden reaction. She the spoke "I-Is there something bad that I said?"

"N-No."

"So... Let me start with your early life. What was it like to be Little Robin Stoppable?"

The blonde smiled and answered:

"Well, Miss Summers, my childhood life was a bit... weird, if you may put it in one way. My parents wanted to have a daughter so bad. That's why before I was even conceived, they bought girlish clothes and toys and even decorated my nursery room in pink. They were really saddened when they found out I'll be a boy."

He silently chuckled and then continued: "So, instead of selling or giving those to others, I was forced to wear them. Heck, everyone thought I'm a girl during my baby years!"

"So, let me guess: You thought that you're also a girl during your childhood?" She speculated with a smirk at her face.

The man smiled and answered "Half right. I actually believed that until I turn seven. And how could you not? Mom always made me go inside the girl's restroom. The GIRL'S restroom. She also made me believe that as I grow older, my... uh... my..."

The man blushed while the autobiographer looked at him in confusion. The blonde writer was too shy to say his 'man parts'. It took him a couple of seconds until he continued his story

"She made me believe that as I grow older, my 'boy parts' will shrink smaller until it will disappear."

The woman blushed also, smiling at the thought that the man in front of her was shy to say those kind of things, even if they were adults. She stifle a faint giggle and uttered "O-Oh. Now I know why you blushed a while ago."

"Hehe. Yeah. It was pretty embarrassing."

The limo was on the freeway, nearly forty miles from Middleton. The two enjoyed the conversation about the man's early life. The autobiographer was astounded to hear the peculiar life of Rob Stoppable. The two share a hearty laugh when they felt a large thump from the car. The driver stopped on the side and went out. He opened the lid and saw smoke rising from the engine. He shook his head and talked to Rob

"Sir, we may have a problem. The limo broke down. It looks like we need a mechanic."

_"Sigh. Look's like the date with auntie would be postponed for a few hours." _He sadly thought.

He took his phone and called her aunt.

"Auntie, sorry if I can't come there early."

"... Really? Okay, nine pm it is. Same place?"

"... Okay. Thanks. Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked on his watch to check the time. It read 5:03 PM. The road's empty. There were no cars in sight. rubbed his temple and then muttered "Oh man! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, at least I can finish the work soon. If you may, Mr. Stoppable, would you indulge on an interview?" She said.

He faintly smiled and replied "Well... There's nothing much to do so... Okay."

The woman smiled and started "Okay. One of the most asked about questions is about your love life. Some say that the movie you written was true-to-life story about you and your 'sassy girl'. Could you.. I mean... share with me how your love life fared?"

Robin stared at her. That particular subject was pretty much sensitive to him. It brings out old wounds that was never been healed since their fateful event. Rob's mind was working furiously to contemplate on the words he'll say to her. Since she's his life writer, he guessed that she should know everything that happened in his life, including his love.

He took a deep breath and stated "Well, it all started on..."

* * *

_Three years ago... _

Robin Stoppable and his friends sat down on a table inside a bar one wintry night. The blonde young adult came back after his two-year trip from Israel. Carl Henderson, Mike Smith, and Sylvester Stallion huddled close to him, seemingly excited to see their friend again.

"He hasn't changed at all." Carl playfully retorted.

"No, I'm a real man now." Rob answered.

"Hey Stoppable, you think clerical work makes you a real man?" Sylvester joked as he took another shot of vodka.

"You irritate me. Come on, my job was tougher than you could imagine. Hey, I worked near the Danger Zone." Rob explained.

The whole gang laughed at him, not harshly though. They like to tease him since he's considered the youngest in the group. But, they care for him like he was their youngest brother. That's why despite their mocks, Rob wasn't offended. He knew it was only a joke.

"Who are you kidding?" Carl said between his laughs.

"Hold it. Anyway, welcome back, Rob." Mike butted in.

Robin flashed his goofy smile until he noticed a young woman walking outside. Rob was mesmerized by her beauty, even if he saw her face for a brief period of time. Whenever he saw a pretty girl, he can't help it. He needed to hit on her. So, he took a shot and walked towards the door. He was about to turn the knob when his phone rang.

_"Oh what the?! Dang!" _He shouted inside his mind.

He answered the call and answered in a whiny, irritating tone "Hello? Who is this?"

The voice on the other line shouted "Your mother, you bastard!"

Realizing who the caller was, Rob squeaked "Oh, mom."

"Why aren't you in your aunt's house?"

"Uh... I'm leaving soon."

"Make sure you pay a visit. It's been over a year since you saw her."

Rob looked up and softly asked "That long?"

"You know what she feels after losing his son last year. She says you resemble him. She'll be so glad to see you!... Still there? Hey!"

Rising from his seat, Rob replied "We don't look alike. Plus I hate it when she rubs my face and kisses it. Uncle hates that too."

While the blonde tried to shut his friends up, her mother said "She'll introduce you to a girl."

He sighed and responded "I know the type she likes. Tell her no thanks."

"Anyways, you better get to her house or else..."

Rob hung up his phone quickly, cutting whatever his mother wanted to say. He returned to his friends and enjoyed the night drinking and having their fun. Rob Stoppable smiled as he saw his friends goofing up. He thought.

_"Wow. Good to have those friends." _

* * *

_Subway station. _

A train whizzed by him. He walked towards the subway station, bought his ticket, and waited for the arrival of the train. He was not that intoxicated, since he only drank four or five shots. He stood straight, thinking about his life.

_"I always wanted to meet a girl like the ones in romantic comic books." _He dreamily mused.

His day... err... night-dreaming was disrupted when he heard the horns of the incoming train. He looked on his right and saw the bright headlights of the transport. And within those bright rays, he saw a girl, probably dead drunk. She was standing way behind the line. If she doesn't move, she'll be hit really hard by the train. And so, he rushed towards the girl, pulled her away from her doom, missing it by a few seconds.

_"Phew! That was a close one!" _He thought.

He looked at her and saw two emerald eyes, barely open. her long red hair was a mess, and her scent smelled like beer. She drowsily stared at him, which made Rob to creep out a bit. He looked away for a moment then took another glance at her. He then saw her, still staring at him like drunk. He swiftly shifted his head the other way. The drunk girl, meanwhile, continued to stare at him until she faced the train.

Inside, Rob went towards the other door while the girl went to the railings. Normally, a person will lie on the pole on their backs. This one, however, pressed her chest towards the pole, bumping her head to the upper hand railings. She combed her hair with her hand and began to rest with her shoulders resting on the pole.

Rob looked on the mirror while thinking about the girl.

_"She's definitely my type. But... I don't like her. She's drunk. Drunk girls disgust me." _He mused sadly.

The red head woman started to wobble. She seemed to look at the blonde with a smile on her face. She tried to keep her composure, but it end up with her tripping towards a young boy, which was reading some 'men's magazine'.

Rob laughed at her then faced an old man in front of him. He pointed with his lips towards the girl, smiling. He was greeted back by a loud cough. The old man walked away from him, feeling a bi irritated about him.

_"Dang! Everyone's a critic." _Rob muttered.

He went towards the seat where the young man is. He coughed hard, trying to make him offer his seat to him. But there's still no response. The young man continued to chew his bubble gum and scan his magazine. When the girl saw what was happening, she felt enraged. The redhead woman ordered him "Hey! Get up! Offer your seat to the elderly."

The bubble the young man formed with his bubble gum popped. He looked towards the girl and a smirk escaped his lips. He continued reading, not realizing the anger that was completely evident on her face. He chuckled a bit until...

_SLAP! _

He was dumbstruck when the girl whipped his head hard. He literally spit out his gum and threw the magazine. He picked it up on the floor and took a glance on the girl. He saw the enraged face she now wears that can even make a man squirm on his seat. The young man looked on the older man and back to the girl again.

The woman then ordered him loudly "Go!"

Rob Stoppable went from smirking to scared in twenty seconds. He never thought that this girl's one tough cookie. He always saw girls, as pretty as her, as fragile sentient beings. Therefore, she was shocked to see the girl, almost authoritatively ordered a man, much stronger as her, to offer his seat to the old man.

_"A noble deed, though. But... It's still wrong!" _Rob thought.

Giving up, he stood up and began walking. The older one smiled and coughed hard like he was taunting him. He was about to walk away when the redhead called him "Hey!"

He turned around and looked at her.

"Don't wear pink, okay?"

He turned around, and then walked towards the other side of the train cab. The redhead, meanwhile, lost her energy and began to fall asleep again, having her shoulder against the pole. All was silent during the trip until the drunk woman was feeling a bit dizzy. She felt the the food coming up from her stomach. She placed her hands on her mouth, preventing to spill her food inside. And as hard as she tried, the mix of food, water, beer, and acids on her stomach kept pushing upwards.

Rob saw what the woman is up to. At first he was confused but he got it when she place her hands on her mouth. The blonde grimly envisioned her spewing her recent dinner to those... poor...

_"Gahh! Gross! GROSS! It's gross, I tell you. Don't you dare think about it ever again!.. Come on, girl! Don't do it!" _Rob pleaded inside his head.

The vomit was on her mouth, now. But thankfully, she restrained herself from letting it out. She took a big sigh and started to swallow the whole thing back inside. Rob's face was clearly distorted, knowing that she just swallowed her own...

_"Oh no! The horror! THE HORROR! YUCK!" _His mind spat.

And to think that was over, The drunk girl spill out the vomit on top of the poor old mans head. Meat and veggies were on top of his head. Meanwhile, the mix of her bile and beer soaked in his clothes. Unexpectedly, the old man cried at his misfortune. The whole cab gasped in surprise.

After she finished vomiting, she turned around, looked towards Rob, put a hand near him, and said "Honey." She then blacked out.

_"W-What? Honey?" _Rob's mind asked himself.

The people inside the train has their eyes towards the blonde. Since she called him her 'honey', he should be held responsible to her mess. Rob tried to explain that he barely knew her and that he was being mistaken as her boyfriend but the people dint' believe him.

_"Come on, people, she's not my girlfriend!" _Rob angrily thought.

His anger was easily dampened when he heard the angry voice of the old man "Hey you! The girl's boyfriend! Get your arse here."

_"Oh no."_

* * *

**A/N's: **Wow! Hey, here's the start of a KP/My Sassy Girl Crossover. Hehe. Sorry but this plot bunny was ticking me off since I watch the movie again last week! I just have to write this.

Anyways, what do you think? Is it good?

Please RR! :D

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Motel Woes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP and the movie 'My Sassy Girl'.

* * *

Hey there! Here's a quick update. Sorry. Gotta go review first since my finals are approaching fast. :)

* * *

**Anyways: **Chapter 10 for _**"You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed"**_is posted, coinciding with this. :)

And the concluding part for **_"I Didn't Know My Own Strength"_ **is also posted! :)

* * *

**"My Sassy KP"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter 2: "The Motel Woes"**

* * *

"Hey you! The girl's girlfriend! Get your arse here right now."

There was a guy trying to hit me with a newspaper he was reading a while ago. A woman then asked me "What the hell are you doing?" Passengers were looking at Ron, waiting expectantly on what he will do.

_"And voila! I became the girlfriend of the drunk girl in ten seconds! I should have been in Guinness." _Rob muttered to himself.

He went near to the old man. Rob settled his bag aside, and tried to assess him. He saw meatballs on his shoulder. Beer and gastric juice was soaked by his clothes. And... Is that lettuce on his head? He tried to sweep off the leafy vomit, but accidentally, the old man's wig flew away, carrying the lettuce with it. Rob picked it up and started to wag the solid ones away.

The old man was completely angry. He took the wig and said "Hurry up and take care of this mess! How can you just sit by while your girlfriend is drunk like that? Are you out of your mind?"

Rob responded "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

He has no tissues or handkerchiefs. So, He took off his shirt. Good thing he had his undershirt worn under it. The shirt was used to wipe the spill the girl caused.

_"What did I do to deserve this, huh?" _His mind ranted.

Rob took his wallet and said "Sir, I'm sorry. Let me help with the cleaning expenses."

The old man slapped his arm and said "No. I think that's enough. Go take care of her."

Looking back at the drunk girl, he started to feel... concerned. She was knocked out completely. His latest girlfriend (?) can't even stay awake. He sighed as he thought

_"What should I do with her?"_

The train driver announced that they were approaching the downtown station of Go City. He then decided to lift her from the floor, and carry her. Rob figured that the motel was the best place to go (Mind you, he's not planning anything.)

All eyes were turned towards them. some schoolgirls was actually squealing. They thought that I was being romantic. The guards however, looked at me suspiciously. I left the train station rather embarrassed from all the attention he got since the whole fiasco began.

* * *

_After 30 minutes of walking... _

"Where the hell are those motels?!" Rob practically growled. He was tired on circling around the area, desperately searching for a motel. And what made matters worse, he's carrying a girl on he's back. She didn't look that heavy back at the train. But when I started to lift her, I shed like a liter of sweat!

_"I hate being with drunk girls... But, this... carrying one on my back... What the heck?! Am I in hell?" _Rob's mind screamed.

And after a few minutes more, his search was finally paid off. He saw a modest motel that has some rooms vacant. He practically shouted in joy as he ran towards the building. Inside, there was a man, probably the owner, standing on the reception area.

The man was surprised to find the man, carrying a girl. He then queried "Wow. You're honey's wasted."

Rob decided to play along as he replied "No It's not my fault."

"Of course, it is. I know everything." He sympathetically said.

"You see, we're engaged."

"Executive or Western?"

"Just give me any room."

The man offered the keys and said "Room 405."

"Is there any rooms in the first floor?" Rob whined.

"Fourth floor."

Rob sighed and bit the keys. He walked four flights until he reached the room. He clumsily released his hold of the keys. The blonde groaned and knelt down to reach them. After opening the locked door, he placed the girl on top of the bed while he sat on the floor, too tired to move. He took in big breaths and muttered "Wow. That was really tiring."

He then stared at the window and saw his whole body covered in sweat. He really looked like he's a crazy man.

_"Well... Since I'm here inside the room, I've gotta shower first." _Rob thought.

He then took of his clothes and started to shower. After bathing, he left a memo, leaving his cellphone number to her, in case she was wondering what happened that night. He then whisked out of the door. He, of course, payed the her whole stay.

_"Do you think she'll call?" _He pondered in his brain.

* * *

"Oh God, this feels good!" Rob murmured in his sleep. The softness of his bed really relaxes him after the beating he took earlier. And who banged him, you ask? Is it a gang? No. Criminal? Worse.

It's his parents.

_Flashback:_

"Mother, I'm home." he called while entering the house.

Rob's mother was using the vacuum cleaner. She stopped cleaning and faced him calmly. She then asked "Did you go to Go City?"

"Yes" he dismissively replied.

The matriarch then pulled the pipe off the vacuum, then started to hit her son's bottom. Robin cried in pain while sheR shouted: "Come here! Where did you sleep?"

Rob started to run on the living room but he tripped down from the wire. His mother got him and spanked his butt hard the second time. A yelp escaped his lips. The mother then continued to rant "You're auntie said you didn't come."

Rob then started to run off again, going upstairs. Her mother was leaping like a lion chasing a deer, hollering "And now you're telling me a lie? What happened to your sweater, huh?"

He was cornered by her mother. He tried to slip past her but then he literally slipped by the rug. He fell down, earning another two hits from her mother. Trying to get back up, he thought:

_"I'm such a poor lad. All of this because of a drunk girl. I wanna die!"_

When he reached the front door, he managed to trip his mother, stopping her from chasing him. He quickly got his slippers and ran outside, yelling "You asked my if I went to Go City! I did, but not to see auntie."

His mother didn't understand what he was saying. She, too, took her slippers and ran outside the gate. She looked around but there was no sight of her son. Meanwhile, Rob managed to climb the wall back inside the house without mother noticing. He quietly ran inside, locking the door to his room to rest.

* * *

Rob was enjoying his quiet time until his phone rang. He groggily took it and answered the call.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Who the hell are you, ***hole?"

"What? Who's calling?"

"I called the number in the memo. you left in the motel. Get over here, now!"

He suddenly remembered who the caller was. He didn't expect that she'll actually call. And in _that _manner as well.

"What?" Rob asked.

"Come out to the Go City subway station, now!"

"Uh-"

She hung the call up. Rob sighed.

_"How could she do this?! I've been beaten by a vacuum cleaner for her." _he muttered.

* * *

Rob went to the subway station promptly. He stood against a street lamp, expecting the worst that may happen. She literally didn't remember what happen last night. Maybe she would draw conclusions and go 'You son of a b*tch! ***hole! What id you do to me? I'm calling the cops!'

Rob was cowering in fear until a girl walked in front of her. He noticed she was the one he was with. her 'girlfriend (?)'. He went near her and shyly said ""Uh... Excuse me?"

The girl in a white top and pink cargo pants looked at him and asked "Is it you?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." She ordered him. The redhead was walking towards a shop. Rob just stared at her, thinking _"Is she really like that? She's... shameless." _

A voice snapped him from his thoughts "Get over here!"

The duo went inside a what it looks like to be an ice cream shop. They went in front of the cashier, checking the menu. The girl asked him "What do you ant to eat?"

"Cherry Jubilee... Mango Tango or Shooting Stars... Ah, Jamonka Almonds looks good, too... Well, I'll just go with Love Me."

He took a glance at her and saw the girl glaring at him. He went paler when she uttered "Hey, wanna die?"

_"What the actual fudge is going on?! I thought I was picking the food I'll eat." _Rob's mind asked.

The redhead then said "Drink Coffee." She then faced the counter and ordered two coffees. And before leaving, she said to Rob "You'll be paying."

The blonde just stared at her, showing his 'WTF?!" face.

After taking the receipt, he sat on the table where the girl was. They both sat on opposite sides. The girl started to speak:

"Tell me. What happened last night?"

Rob sit up straight and stuttered "Uh... W-Well... Uh... it's... You... Y-You were drunk... so."

The girl slammed her hands on the table and barked "Yeah. Don't stumble and speak clearly!"

Petrified to death, Rob told the story of her throwing up, puking on the poor old man, then taking her into one motel, and leaving her there without any 'rude' and 'uncivilized' behavior. Inside his mind, he was angry.

_"I thought this girl was a snake. Pretending to be drunk and vomiting to use the guy in a state of confusion." _

"So, I called you honey" She asked, interrupting his story. He nodded.

"Hmm...I kinda remember that. You showered to wash the vomit and sweat away then you left?"

"That's right." Rob faintly smiled, seeing that she understood what he wanted to say.

"Would you believe that, too?" She rhetorically asked, raising her eyebrow.

The blonde boy slumped back the the chair, knowing that she didn't believe his story. The girl took a few glances around the store until she finally looked at him, asking "So I did that, right?"

"Yes." He answered.

He then took a glance around the store and noticed they were the two costumers left, in the middle of the night! He was beggining to creep out until one of the staff went near us and served our coffees. The girl, meanwhile, took a big sigh and combed her hair by her hand.

In Rob's eyes, she started to glow, like angels. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Her red hair flowing like a river, big emerald eyes that sparkle like the stars in the sky. His mind thought:

_"You know what? When she's not drunk, she's just my type." _

"You know? You look prettier and livelier than yesterday." He smiled at her.

Cocking her eyebrow, she asked "Are you locking me?"

"No." Rob answered, regretting that he shared that thought.

She then leaned to the table and asked "Then, are you hitting on me?"

"Well... Uh..."

"I don't wanna date you. We're not destined for each other."

The girl the stood up and added "Throw that trash away."

He sighed, muttering "I shouldn't said that."

* * *

The duo approached a bar nearby. They settled on their table, waiting for the waiter to take their order. On a table next to them, there were two young girls and two middle-aged men.

"Let's go fun somewhere later." The man said.

The two girls giggle. One of the spoke "I know what that means."

"A motel? Are you rich?"

The other man replied "Of course."

"How much are you going to give us?"

Having enough of their conversation, she stood up, went towards them, and ordered "You kids are prostituting, huh? Why'd you order beer? Drink something else!"

"What is it to you? Mind your own business." One girl whined.

"Where just having a drink with some friends. What's wrong?" One man reasoned.

The redhead, meanwhile, was not deterred from their alibi. She then loudly said "You take your friends to a motel?"

She face the two young girls then ordered "You think I'm doing this 'cause you're drinking?! Give me your ID. You too."

"What's with you?"

"Show it to me, now!"

The girls groaned. They stood up and muttered "This sucks."

As they went outside, one man tried to run after them. He thinks that it can be saved. Meanwhile, the other man angrily stared at her. He then asked "Hey you! Who are you to butt in other people's business, huh?"

"Don't you have a daughter?"

"No, I don't. Bear me one." He snickered at the end.

This made the girl enraged. She furrowed her eyes and shouted "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Come on, I'll show you! Don't live like that!"

The man was really seething, but there's nothing he can do. He walked out of the bar, trying to chase his friend and the girls.

Rob sighed. He thought: _"She's one vicious chick! Even though she's pretty, I'm too embarrassed when I'm with her." _

She then went back to their table. There was a bottle of vodka ready. She took the shot glass and Rob poured the alcoholic beverage in. She took one shot then another. She actually finished half of it when she started to cry.

Rob wasn't accustomed to see a girl as pretty as her, crying. Yes, he said that he's a bit embarrassed. But when he saw her shedding her tears, all those embarrassment washed away. He tried to comfort her, telling her "Please don't cry."

He offered his handkerchief, which she gingerly accepted. And before she wipes her tears, she asked "Did you blow your nose on this one?" He shook his head 'no'.

_"For some reason, seeing a girl sad makes me sad too." _He mused.

Her sobs caught the whole establishment's attention. There were stares that made Rob feel a bit conscious. He then softly said "Please, don't cry. And... that' handkerchief's mine."

She gingerly returned his hankie.

"You know what? Yesterday, my boyfriend broke up with me." She sobbed before blacking out.

_"Oh no! Not again?!" _His mind sensing another repeat.

He shook her but she's still not responding. He tried again but then she's not moving. He has no choice, though. He carried her in his back, again, and went to the nearest motel. And funny how fate works. He was back at the motel he left yesterday.

* * *

"You're fiancee's wasted again?" The motel owner smirked.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll get you the wake-up pills."

He took the keys leading to Room 405, the room they went the night before. The owner knocked and brought some pills to him. He thank him as he took a glass of water for her.

_"I guess loyal costumers are indeed valuable." _He sheepishly thought.

He went towards the bed, holding a glass of water and the pills. He went near her and watch her carefully. He stared at her face and body, seemed like he was studying something. He sighed as he awed on her beauty. Rob can easily hear his heartbeats.

He then took her wallet and saw her identification card. He now knows her name's Kim Possible. Age: 24. Place of birth: Middleton.

_"Hmm.. She's younger than me. She should be more respectful when talking._"

He then studied the necklace that she wore. It was a small metal heart, decorated with emeralds, the gem with the same color as her eyes.

_"That's a beautiful piece of jewelry." _He mused.

Then, a thought had crossed him.

_"Something was wrong about her. She must have changed into... into this. I think the pain of breaking up had affected her greatly. She probably tried to deal with that pain with alcohol. She's not acting like a drinker. In any case, I felt sorry for her." _

Rob thought it may be straightforward, but he made it his mission to fix her heart. I, Robin Hart, will change her.

* * *

**A/N's: **Hello! Here's a quick continuation of this story :)

Note: Don't be confused about Robin 'Rob' Stoppable and Robin Hart. They're the same person. Why with the name change? Find out in the future chapters!

Anyways, Here's the UD. Hope you enjoy it.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Peculiar Relationship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both KP and My Sassy Girl :) (You ought to know this one by now, though.)

* * *

Hey there! :)

I revised some unwanted errors from the last two chapters. I accidentally omitted 'Ron' instead of 'Rob'. I'm sorry.

* * *

Also, I want to say thanks for **CB73 **and **Imyoshi **for reviewing! Thanks guys :)

* * *

Anyways, here's a quick update. My name's...

_"K! Come down here this instant!"_

_"Gulp. Oh no. She must have found out."_

_"KMTDICCION! You little... Come down!"_

_"Yikes!" _

Uh... Heheh... Sorry about that. My name's kmtdiccion and welcome to...

*a thrown broom smacks my face*

_"YEOOW!"_

* * *

**"My Sassy KP"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Start Of A Peculiar Relationship"**

* * *

"Ugh." Rob groaned as he scratched his tummy. The light coming from the sun momentarily blinded and irritated his eyes. The car noises outside was a sure sign that it's not early. Robin glanced at the clock beside him and it showed 9:45 AM. Rob scratched his head and muttered:

"Wow. Is it really late?"

Robin began to remember yesterday's encounter with the spunky redhead. He smiled when he remembered the promise he made to himself that he'll help her recover. And as he continued to rubbed his stomach, a thought entered his mind.

_"Wait. If I was with her that night... No... I didn't went out of the motel! So that means..." _

His eyes were wide open when he realized he was the one who was lying on the bed. Robin Stoppable suddenly sat straight, looking for Kim. She should have been in this bed, not him. Rob looked around and saw her lying on the ground, asleep.

Rob knew this is the perfect time to get out of the room, since it is the second time they went inside the same hotel. The blonde softly took his sneakers, and walked as silent as he can. He tiptoed, crossing her without being detected. And when he's now near to the door, he sighed in relief. He turned the knob open when the girl groaned and sat. She, too, was confused since the last thing she remembered was on a bar with Rob.

_"Rob... Where is he?" _she asked.

In Rob's mind meanwhile:

_"Oh! DAMN! DAMN! Oh F***! She's awake. I'm dead! I'm dead! F***!" _

Kim shifted rotated her head towards the door and saw him. She then said "Hey. What am I doing here?"

_"F***! I'm dead. Guess I should play good to her." _Rob cursed himself.

"Well... You see." Robin went towards the small desk. He brought out a glass and poured water into it. He offered the drink and continued "I'm sorry but, you were out cold that night. I brought you here so you can rest... And no, I didn't do anything to you. I swear to God that I..."

She cut her off and ordered, after drinking the water "Get me a towel."

Robin obediently followed her as he handed her a pink towel.

"Toothbrush."

And again, Rob took the toothbrush the motel oh so generously complimented to their clients. He took off the wrapper and gave it to Kim.

"Toothpaste."

"In the bathroom."

Kim sighed softly as she started to stand up, and walked towards the shower room. Robin meanwhile, stared at her. He noticed that her hips naturally swayed like a seesaw. He spaced out for a while and then shouted to himself.

_"You fool! Don't stare at her butt. You could get yourself killed!" _

He took of his glance from her towards the outside. For the span of three days, they've slept together inside the same room of the same motel twice. He smiled as he think about how his life went complete upside down by this girl. He stayed in that position until:

"HEYYYY! I FORGOT THE TOWEL! BRING IT HERE, NOW!"

Robin sighed as he, too, stood up, and went to bring the towel to her.

* * *

"Wow. That sure is a peculiar one." The reporter mused.

Rob laughed and responded "Yeah. But, something wasn't quite right, but I decided that at least I wasn't beaten in the process. We have a strange connection, don't we? It's been two nights and three days since we've met, and we spent the two nights in a motel."

"You got that one right. So... That's the start of your... relationship, right?"

Rob took a bottle of champagne and poured it in two glasses. He offered one, which she kindly accepted, drank his, and answered "Yes."

"What happened during those early stages?"

"Well... I attended the Go City College while she's in GCU. She said to me that she didn't have classes on Wednesdays and she wanted to meet me there. But at that time, I had a class to attend to. So..."

* * *

_Go City College _

"In solving this problem, we must first verify if the limit of the said equation as x approaches 0 is in the primary indeterminate form. So, substituting infinity on all x's, we can say that the resulting form would be 0 raised to infinity, which is at the secondary form. To change that one to primary, we need to let y as f(x). Then, apply the natural logarithm. Therefore, the natural logarithmic value of y is..."

The discussion on differential calculus was slow and monotonous. Robin was barely awake. And as much as he wanted to listen to the discussion, the voice of his professor was like a lullaby. A horrible lullaby, but can still drive people to sleep. And when his eyelids finally closed, a voice woke him up.

"What kind of school is this! I can't find the damn classroom."

Robin twitched in fear, knowing too well who's the owner of the voice. And by luck, the door opened. The professor looked and saw the redhead girl. She apologized for being late and went to a seat. And what made it better, you ask? The only vacant seat left was right beside Robin! She smirked as she went to that seat, and acted as if she's listening to the teacher.

_"Heh. Looks like Lady Luck's on my side." _

Every boy turned their heads towards the young beautiful girl that had just entered the room. They murmured:

"She's new, isn't she?"

"She's hot, man."

"Our school has girls like that?!"

And especially "Finally! A reason to go to this class."

Robin, meanwhile, didn't mind the class. Instead, he continued to stare at her. He knew all too well that she's not attending this school. Furthermore, she's just lucky 'cause the professor actually thought that she's enrolled in his class. College professors doesn't really give a damn on other students.

Robin just stared at her until...

"Professor. how about we take a break?"

The old man looked at his watch and agreed. He gave the class a quick five-minute break. And as some students stretch their arms, Kim began to nudge Robin "Let's go."

"Go?" Rob asked "Go where? Class isn't over yet."

The boys in the class began to eye him with jealousy when she teased "Oh, don't be a coward. He called roll, right?" She then smiled innocently "Let's go."

Robin was torn into two. At one part, he surely want to go with her. This day has been incredibly boring. Maybe she's up to something good. But for most of his brain, he needed to stay inside. This professor was known for giving F's for cutting classes. So, he arrived to his decision.

"I can't. I can't go, cutting this class. Kill me instead."

The redhead stared at him for a minute until she said "Alright."

She stood up and walked outside the room. When the door was closed, boys swarmed Robin, asking him about the girl. The whole class, especially the boys, saw her beauty. They began to ask Rob her cellphone number, her likes, etc.

"Who's that girl? She's pretty." One classmate mused out loud.

"Pretty? Doesn't matter. A girl needs to act pretty." Rob replied.

"But, she's still pretty." The boys retaliated, which earned approval from other guys. One of theme even said she has a nice body, too.

And before Rob could react, the professor went back inside. The whole class went to their seats as they waited to continue the lecture. The professor then asked "W-Who's Robin? Robin Hart?"

_"Oh man! He knows me. I'm so so dead." _The blonde shrieked inside as he raised his hand.

"I won't you mark absent so you can leave." The lecturer said.

The whole class was in shock. The class knew this was the first time they saw him giving exemptions like that. The envy they had earlier became a bit bigger. Rob, meanwhile, was also shocked. He stared at him while his jaw hung open wide. He then asked "Why?"

"Isn't that girl your girlfriend? So go see her."

That sentence elicited an awed tone from the class. Rob didn't know what happened, but he decided to play along. Who wouldn't want that kind of exemption, right. Robin smiled and said "Thank you, sir."

_"Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank you." _He smiled to himself.

And as he reached the back door, the professor called him. He then gave a sage advice "If you can, raise it with her."

Rob left, didn't understand what he meant. He was walking along the corridor when he saw Kim, waiting for him. The redhead smiled and gave him a small hug. Rob was also glad to see her. He wanted to thank her but decided to ask what she did.

"What did you tell him."

"Oh." Kim smiled "I told him that I was getting an abortion and you're the father."

_"WHAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT THE HECK?! YOU SAID THAT I'M THE FATHER OF YOUR BABY! What kind of situation is this? I was ruined! My campus life at this point had been terminated. I didn't do anything to her." _Rob's mind shouted as he stared at her.

"What?" Kim asked.

He quickly turned around and tried to ran back to the room but Kim easily caught him and dragged him outside the school. Rob just shouted "NO! NO! Professor, It's not true! NOOO!"

* * *

"So... Where did she drag you to?" The interviewer asked.

The blonde man sipped on his drink and answered "We went to an amusement park. You know, just a few blacks away from my college. And the funny thing is, she paid the entrance fee and the pass for the rides! I was left buying our lunch."

The driver then phoned in "Mr. Stoppable, if you were in the hurry, I suggest that you should take the commuter's route. The mechanic says that it'll take some time."

"That's okay." He replied "My appointment's moved to 9 PM. I think by that time, the car should be fixed, right?"

"Yes."

"So, I will just take the lovely interviewer of mine for a little walk in the park, alright?"

"Sure." The driver grinned.

Robin didn't mind him as he walked inside the park with the writer. They sat on a bench, facing a clear view of the Go City skyline. There were tall building towering on one side while homes and suburbs were on the other. And from theri viewpoint, they can also see the amusement park, glowing with different colors. The time's 5:49 PM. The sky's colored with oranges and the sun shone its final glow for the day. Soft lights from houses started to illuminate, radiating in all directions.

"So... Mr. Stoppable." She asked "What happened next?"

* * *

_Go City Amusement Park _

The blonde man groaned as he finally sat on the bench. His voice were coarse and her feet doesn't stop shaking. For hours they were riding thrilling rides non-stop. Rob rubbed his tummy as he remembered the pukes he spewed while riding one roller coaster. It landed to the poor clown beside the ride.

_"Oh man. Note to self: DO NOT make her dare to ride those. She can actually beat you to it." _He thought.

Usually, girls turn really cute in amusement parks. When you ask them to ride something scary. they pretend to be scared. and screams, and all that stuff. Right?

_"Well, I was wrong. Hate that 'Space Voyage'... I hate that salt shaker!" _

He sat there, relaxing a bit until Kim showed up, handing him stapled paper. Confused, he looked at the front and saw the title **"Demolition Terminator" **with drawn pictures of guns. It looks like she drew and wrote this by herself. He smiled and asked "What's this?"

"Oh." Kim blushed before answering "That's what I call a synopsis. I like to write stories and that's one of them. I took you to this wonderful place to get you in the mood to read them. Will you read them? Please?"

Rob looked at her and melted away. She's pouting. He has no choice but to read.

"Okay."

She smiled. As Rob tried to soak all the words he's reading, Kim meanwhile, saw a man wearing a light blue shirt. When she glance at her clothes, it was also light blue. She looked at Robin and saw it was the same color. Kim stood up instantly, went towards the guy who threw a cigarette to the grassy ground, and shouted "Mister! How could you throw your butt over here? Pick it up!"

The man, incredulous by the girl's actions, decided to pick up what he threw. When hot back up, the redhead then hotly asked "Why did you wear that color?"

"Then what about you?" he retorted.

With eyes twitching, Kim then shouted "Don't wear clothes with the same color as mine!"

As the fight continues, Robin just groaned. Other than the embarrassment she caused, reading her story was somewhat stressful. For him, it was a bit too... weird. As he took another deep sigh, he muttered:

_"This thing's tough to read. But if i miss anything, I'd be dead." _

* * *

_This section is dedicated to..._

**Robin's Summary for Kim's Synopsis "Demolition Terminator" **

PEW! PEW! PEW!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

RATATATATATATATATAT!

BOOOM!

The end.

I mean literally, it was all action. Besides the burning flesh of enemies and cutting the heart... Oh no. Okay! I'll explain. Sorry Kim!

Well, the story is centered on a female. The heroine was tough, as if she's like a cyborg. The year was 2137. A villain kidnap her lover and travels to the present. I don't know why but in order to save him, she travels in a time machine to the present.

When she successfully jumped to the present time, she rode on a big bad-ass bike and zoomed her way into a secret storage site. That was the place where the villain holds her lover. And as she landed on the entrance of the building, she was welcomed by bullets from rifles. The heroine quickly drew out her SMG (sub machine gun) and started firing back at the perpetrators. She hid on one of the columns, reloaded her weapon, then started firing again. Five people were killed.

She hid on another concrete column then brought out her bow and shot one man that was using a sniper. She ran towards a wall of old tires and grabbed a big shotgun. She shot a tank full of gas, which exploded and burned three guys.

The heroine dropped the gun and brought out her two pistols. There was one guy who was in front of her, spraying bullets that was supposed to be aimed at her. She quickly 'walked' to the walls and countered a single shot which drove into the person's head.

Afterwards, she also avoided the bullets the other man was shooting by making a cartwheel and retaliated.

And after a few more minutes, she reached the place where her lover was chained. She shot the binding shackles, breaking him free. She handed him her pistol and decided to go out. When a man tried to stop them, the two shot him twenty six times. And in the end, the couple stared at each other.

Don't tell her but I kinda thought that it's bad.

* * *

"They should kiss in the end!" Robin groaned.

"This isn't a melodrama. It's an action story." Kim defended herself.

"You don't know stories. People like drama."

Kim went silent for a second then finally asked "Why?"

"Drama shapes the people's sensibilities. The world loves watching or reading drama because of our sensibility." Robin explained.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

The two were walking down the path towards a lake. Kim fell silent at first, not wanting to make Rob feel what she's feeling. When they reached the place, the two sat down. Rob mused it was indeed beautiful. For a few minutes, they both sat in comfortable silence until Kim stood up and walked towards the edge of the platform. Rob was concerned so followed her back.

_"W-What?! I-Is she trying to c-commit s-s... I won't let her!" _Rob's mind thought.

"I must be hurt still. I think I'll never get over him." Kim softly said, not knowing that Robin was listening.

She then turned around, shocked to see the blonde standing, staring at her. The redhead wiped her eyes and smilingly asked "How deep could it be?"

Rob walked next to her, looked towards the lake and replied "I don't know"

Kim then suddenly went near him and said "Robin, go in the water. I want to know how deep it is."

And if you're thinking that she didn't push her into the lake, well... you're right. Robin was shocked that he's actually drowning at the lake. The lake is deeper than you think. The land is in front of him, but he can't stand on the bottom of the lake. No matter how he tried, he just kept going down to the bottom.

Kim stood there, staring at him. She then uttered "Wow. It is deep."

Rob failed his arms, trying to get some help. Kim didn't lose any chance so she dove into the water, grabbed him and drag him out of the lake.

"Hey Kim! What are you thinking?! What if I died there?" Rob angrily asked.

Kim said, looking away from him "Men are bastards."

The blonde couldn't say anything. He couldn't be angry at her either. He was just sad. Rob really felt for her. When can she recover from all that?

Next day, a daily newspaper had a small headline...

**"After Being Dumped By Girlfriend, a Local Man Attempts Suicide."**

* * *

**A/N's: **Hey! Here's the update! Yeah I know what you're thinking. You're all like "WTF is wrong with Kim?!' and the likes. Just hold on, and you'll soon find out.

Thanks for reading. And...

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	4. Chapter 4: Rob's So Called Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP and MSG :)

* * *

**Shout Out! CB73: **Lol! :D Haha.

* * *

Anyways, hello there! I'll focus on this one first. My mind just won't let me think of other stories and urges me to complete this one. :)

So... This is the fourth update. My name's kmtdiccion and this is...

* * *

**My Sassy KP  
****by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Rob's So Called Revenge"**

* * *

_Go City Park _

The sun's shining brightly. The temperature's just perfect for strolling around the park. Children were at playgrounds, laughing with youthful abandon. Meanwhile, their parents sat on blankets they set. Lovers were on benches, smooching their lips with passion and love. The view was so perfect, even Kim smiled. She thought that this day will be great. So, she got her phone and called Rob.

"Hey Rob! Where are you?"

"What are you doing? Meeting your friends? Can't I join you, can I?"

Her smile a while ago was suddenly changed. As she walked down the stairway, her voice gradually rose. Her eyes then furrowed, followed by a grunt-like noise.

"Why not? I wanna see your friends!"

"Hey!... HEY!..."

The redhead woman angrily slap the phone closed. She put it inside her bag then began walking. She then growled to herself _"Now, you're dead." _

Kim walked towards the subway station. She bought a ticket, then proceeded to the platform. She's still thinking about Rob. The ticket she held was now crumpled, her clenched fists were shaking, and her mind started to think all the sadistic things she will shower upon that blonde boy. And when the train arrived, she swiftly went inside, bumping one of the passengers inside. She sat on one end, near the driver's side.

On the other end of the cab, Rob walked in and hold on a bar railing above him. Today, he's going to meet his friends. He just received the news that Sylvester was now going to be a father. He sighed as he began to think about being a father. Although he didn't want to be one already, he mused that knowing that you'll be a father's the greatest feeling in the whole world.

_"Hmm... Wonder what would I do if I have kids?" _He mused.

And then, a thought occurred to him. He began to think about Kim. He was scared when he began to see all the things she can do if ever she caught him. The fear began to pile up as time pass by. Rob knew it was wrong to hang up on her like that. But, he really didn't want her to be there.

_"Hope she an forgive me." _Rob murmured.

Not knowingly, the two were on the same cab of the same train.

After a few minutes, the driver of the said transportation radioed "This is Downtown Go City. Next station: 9th Avenue."

On Kim's side, an old woman stood up and walked out. The redhead then noticed the old lady left her bag. She picked it up and rushed towards her. Kim tried to call her but she can't hear her. Kim ran faster and said:

"Excuse me! Excuse me! You forgot your bag."

The old woman clasped her hand, as if she now remembered something. She then replied "Oh my gosh. It's so kind of you. Thanks."

"Do you want me to hold it for you?" Kim asked, concerned about the woman's age. She wanted to help her by carrying them until she got upstairs.

But, the old woman answered "Oh no. That's alright."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Kim bid her goodbye when she realized the train's lights flashed. The doors were closing. Kim ran, hoping that she can get back in time. But unfortunately, it's too late. The train started moving when she reached near the edge of the platform. Kim sighed, knowing that she'll have to wait for the next one.

Meanwhile...

As the old lady climbed the stairs halfway, Rob saw her. She was visibly fatigued. So, he went near the woman and said "I'll carry them for you, ma'am."

The woman smiled "Thank you, young lad."

"No problem."

They continued climbing up the flight of stairs. Rob reminded "Ma'am, watch your step."

Three minutes has passed and there was still no train. Kim was staring at the clock, feeling a bit impatient. She so wanted to hunt for that blonde. Kim looked at both sides of the platform but there's still no sight of a train She then decided to take another commuter's route: the bus.

She walked upstairs and went towards a bus stop. For another few minutes, Kim stood idly. Her growing impatience has made her mind go crazy. One thing to know about the redhead is that she has a very,very... very thin patience. She practically growled in frustration, saying:

_"What the f***! What in **** name is ******* going on! ****!" _

She then noticed a taxi available. She called it and went inside. When the driver asked where she was going, her mind stopped. Another thing to know about her: she doesn't know where Rob is. She practically shouted "Just drive!"

The driver just shrugged as he pushed the gas pedal and started driving.

A few minutes later, the forty-something captain of the car saw four girls walking along the side. He blew a whistle (You know, whenever guys see sexy girls?). Kim groaned, thinking that the driver's still acting like a hormone-raged teen boy. When the man took his sight on the front shield, he saw he's driving towards a tank. He tried to press the brakes but it wasn't enough. The car hit the back of the truck. The whose went towards front. Kim was startled, breaking her train of thoughts.

Then, a mixture of human waste, urine, and everything you can find in the toilet started to spew from the hose. The driver puts the palm on his face, realizing the misfortune he has. Kim ,meanwhile, though this was the last straw. She shouted with anger and left the car immediately. When she got out, Kim covered her nose. The smell was too gross that she would even faint. She's about to go when the driver hollered "Hey miss! The money?"

Kim quickly snatched her purse, took a ten-dollar bill and threw it. Unfortunately, it landed on the puddle of poop.

The driver stared.

The redhead walked away fast. She smelled her clothes, checking if the stench from that filthy smell was caught by the cloth. Luckily for her, it didn't. The rage she felt was now bigger. She went into two bad luck just to see him! She then muttered while walking

_"Oh yes. You are definitely dead, Robin!" _

* * *

_Inside a bar... _

"Heard you got a girlfriend." Sylvester asked while holding a bottle of beer.

"Really?" Mike questioned.

"I'm serious." Sylvester answered.

The four friends sat around a small circular table with bottles of the cold alcoholic beverage and some food. Rob took another forkful as the three others asked themselves about his 'girlfriend. Inside, Rob was incredulous.

_"What?! Are you kidding me? Wow... Gossips really do fly fast." _Rob mused.

"Is she pretty? Have you kissed her?" Carl asked before drinking a gulp full of beer.

Rob stopped. He softly placed the fork on top of his plate and uttered before laughing, a crazy laugh "Girlfriend?"

The blonde's friends groaned when they heard his laugh. They knew Rob was with some girl almost everyday. When they asked some of his classmates, they learned that there was really a girl that claimed to be his 'girlfriend'. But, they were skeptical when they heard the description of the girl. So, when Robin denied the news, all of them reacted.

"Gonna introduce her to us or not?"

"Come on now. Tell us who she is."

And at the corner of Rob's eyes, he saw a girl walking past the establishment. Though he didn't quite saw her face, based from her clothes and body, she's a catch. Rob stared at her in awe. And as always, whenever he saw a pretty girl, he can't help it. He needed to hit on her. So, he took a big gulp on his bottle, put it back to the table, and said "See that girl over there? She's my girlfriend starting today. Got it?"

He whisked out of the door and started to follow the woman. Rob was still staring at her, judging her face based on her body shape and clothes. The result was enough for the blonde's nose to bleed. When they reached crossed the intersection, he said to himself that he needed to take action. Therefore, he started to call her.

"Hey."

He called her another but still no response. Rob stepped a bit closer to her and then called her again.

"Hey, baby."

But, still, no response. Rob thought that she can't hear him so he needed a little physical contact (NO! Not _that _kind of contact! You...). So, he patted lightly on her shoulder and said, "Hey, baby. Are you free?"

His romantic ideas came to a halt when the girl turn back, facing him and responded "Hey, don't..."

Volcanoes erupt. The earth shakes. Walls of water smash through the city of New York (And yeah, why does New York always in disaster films?). For Robin, all of those, even Death, were considered futile when he now realized who the girl was. Kim was also shocked that Rob, of all people, thought she was someone else and tried to hit on her. Rob's eyes were wide when the redhead asked "What?... You called me 'baby'?"

_"Oh ****! *#^%%# ^% ^# (Yeah. Rob's mind was in a mess as of this moment). I'm so dead! I'm so so so so SO SO DEEEAAAAD!" _Rob's mind shrieked in terror.

This leads us to one thing: What did he do?

The answer is quite easy. He ran. Rob bolted back, trying to get away from her. Kim, meanwhile, followed him in pursuit. She yelled "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" But, that made the blonde to run faster.

Almost scared to pee on his pants, Rob swam over a sea of people faster than anyone would've thought. When Kim's out of sight, Rob tried to run fast towards the bar. Banging the door open, the blonde sat on his seat and hid his head when he saw Kim. Sylvester, Carl, and Mike was confused of his 'strange' behavior. They scratched their heads when Rob muttered"

"How could a coincidence like this happen?"

Rob's phone began to ring. He took his phone and answered it. He greeted softly "Hello?"

"*#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# !"

Rob's mind went blank. He now learns that Kim's really... _really _pissed. He tried to say something but the immense amount of words that come out from her mouth drowned it. The Gatling gun would be silly if is compared to her. He still couldn't believe that anyone can combine those kinds of words into sentences. Webster was no match against her.

Talking to her will only worsen the situation. So he needed to think of a plan. And then after a few moments and a ten-percent loss of hearing, he came up with an idea. A stupid idea.

"You called the wrong number or the dial number is not in service. Please call again." Rob said in the most girly voice he can.

"*#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# *#^%%# ^% ^# !"

"Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot." He said before cutting the call. He looked at the window and saw Kim, scratching her head and walked away from the area. The blonde sighed and felt a bit relieved that she's gone. Raising his bottle, he said with strong conviction "Let's drink. Drink 'til we die!"

Confused, the other three share the cheers with him.

* * *

"Wow. Talk about payback time." the writer said.

"Yeah." Rob smiled "But that's not where it ends. I went earlier than my friends. Though I'm a bit intoxicated, my brain's still thinking about planning a revenge against her. You know, from her abuses. When I got inside the train, I thought of something. I'll use my drunk state to get some revenge."

"Being drunk? How?" The woman asked.

The blonde shifted his legs and answered "Well, If I'm out cold inside the train, then she will have to carry me on her back. Repeating history. Only this time, she's the one who will suffer."

"What a stupid idea!" The writer incredulously exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But since I', drunk, I didn't know that I was making a mistake." Rob sheepishly answered.

"So... Did it work?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Wake up" A voice called.

Robin groaned as he shifted his body. The cleaner shook him up again, this time it worked. Rob groggily sat on the bench he was sleeping at. When he looked around, there were no passengers in sight. The blonde rubbed his eyes and asked the old cleaner "Where an I?"

"You're at the Go City Subway Transit Terminal."

Rob walked out the train and went towards a phone booth. When he came to reach for his pocket, he realized his wallet was gone. Rob groaned until he saw a dime on the concrete floor. Still drunk, Rob smiled and laughed, thinking that his plan would still be successful. He put the coin inside and dialed her number. He then said, slurring some words.

"I'm in (hiccup) the G-Go (burp) G-Go C-C-City Terminal. (hiccup) Be here in (hiccup) thirty minutes (hiccup)."

He abruptly slam the phone back, cutting the call. The blond drunk walked back to the bench he was sitting at. As he laid his head on the cold stone, he was still grinning evilly. Rob really thought that it was foolproof. He slowly closed his eyes, muttering:

"Vengeance... is... mine."

* * *

"Wake up." A voice called.

Robin groaned again as he shifted his body. A foot tried to shake him lightly. The manly voice then repeated "Wake up."

Irritated, Rob muttered "Go away, butt-brain."

The men around the guy that was trying to wake him up snickered. They knew that this boy's really dead. The man then said "Talking back? Get up, bastard!"

He kicked Rob's back powerful enough to wake anyone up. Rob was surprised as he jolted to sitting position in less that two seconds. When his eyes can see clearly, he saw the bars were in front of him. A police man was in his desk, looking on some paperwork. When he turned his head back, his skin went pale.

The man at the center was dressed with a coat, leather shoes, slacks, and some golden rings on his fingers. There were six men surrounding him. They wore bandages and some ripped shirts. Connecting two and two together, Rob thought:

_"Oh. My. God. I just called the leader of a gang 'butt-brain'! I'm seriously dead! Oh no." _

He quickly stood up and bowed to each of them. When he came near the one who kicked him, he felt a tinge of fear. The man said, looking straight to his eyes "What? Go away, butt-brain? You got a bad mouth, huh?"

The blonde went paler when he continued "I'll set you straight the gangster's way."

The whole 'gang' stretched out their knuckles, eyeing evilly at Rob. And when one's about to hit him, the guard barked "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on there? Stop!"

_Wow. Thanks." _Rob thought.

The long hours were truly agonizing for him. He was shaking from the deathly stares from the group. But since there's still a guard inside, they can't hit him. They sat on one end while Rob was on the other, near the guards. His stomach's growling and his head's aching. Rob never felt any hangover as brutal as this.

_"Damn! Why did Kim take so long to come?" _Rob's mind asked.

And what it appears to be a blessing, the door opened. He saw Kim nearing him, stared for a few moments, and greeted "Good morning, Robin."

The gang, meanwhile, laughed at him. As the guards opened the cage, they mocked "What a whimp! To be saved by a girl." The others nodded.

That may have hurt him, but he didn't mind them. To him, what's more important is Kim. While walking behind her, he was smiling, thinking of what she went through to save me. She did pay the bribe and fixed everything so I can be free. They didn't talk, though. After leaving the station, they walked. When they reached the alley, Kim then faced him and...

SMACK!

Her fist connected to his face. Rob was shocked from the sudden attack. Kim, meanwhile shouted "You bastard!"

SMACK!

"Do that again and you are dead!"

SMACK!

"What? Are you free, baby? Huh?"

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Learn to behave!"

She slapped both of his face. She held his face, gripping it closer to her. Rob saw the menacing glare that send chills to his spine. That angry face Kim has was creepier than any ghost. She then smothered it, saying "Behave! Wanna die, huh?"

The blonde fearfully shook his head in fear.

"Good."

* * *

_Present..._

"That was classic!" The writer guffawed.

"Oh yeah?" Rob said with mock hurt "It gave me nightmares for months!"

"But you deserved it. You were an idiot pulling a plot like that."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. But at least from that point, I think our friendship has evolved."

* * *

_Inside Rob's room... _

"What?" Rob asked to himself.

An alert beeped by his computer. When he went to the e-mail site, it showed an electronic message sent anonymously it read.

* * *

_Hi Robin! It's Kim._

_My birthday is in two days. :)_

_You're dead if you forget it. .\/. Got it?_

_Since I like you so much, better make me smile like this_

_(^_^)_

_Got it?_

* * *

"Got it." Rob whispered.

He turned off the computer and decided to lay down for a moment. He kept thinking about Kim's upcoming birthday. If he prepare nothing or it didn't made her happy, he's definitely going to be murdered. He thought of buying a gift, but it ended quickly. Kim's family is rather in the upper strata of the social class. (I mean, a neurosurgeon + a rocket scientist = RICH!). Meanwhile, they were what we now call 'working class'.

"Phew!" Rob sighed.

He continued to think what he should do until

_"Aha! I have an idea! Before I was reassigned in Israel, I worked in a theme park. So here's my plan: First, I'll be alone with her in the park at midnight. It'll be dark all around us. One by one, the lights towards the merry-go-round flick on. I raise my hands up wide, and her birthday song starts. Then, all the lights turn on and it moves, too. There's also fireworks. Isn't it fantastic? She'll be thrilled." _

Rob grinned when the thought of a Happy Kim hugged him tightly when he then realized:

_"Oops! I forgot. It cost me 2000 bucks to my friends working there. Oh well, better start saving." _

* * *

**A/N's: **Hey there! Thanks for reading this fic :)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
